A Girl Named London
by hmcfanaddict
Summary: Apparently, when your life is turned upside down, all roads lead to a certain Connecticut town with a fairy tale name. Or at least that's where your money runs out. This is the story of a young girl with a surprising history.
1. Baltimore

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did…oh the fun I'd have…

A/N: This story is set before the whole April thing but after the Rory/Lorelai rift.

Sharice: "London! Get your butt up!"

London: "I'm up, so shut the freak up!"

Sharice: "London, don't make me come up and smack you!"

London: "Whatever"

London hisses as he slowly climbs our from beneath the covers. It had been another one of those nights when her mom had come home drunk. Drunkness always led to London getting beat, but she'd gotten used to it by now. The beatings happen pretty regularly now that her mom has broken up with _another_ boyfriend. With all the men her mom's been with, there can't be yet another loser left in all of Baltimore. London shuffles across the room to the bathroom. Every step makes her wince. Reaching the bathroom she pulls off her pajamas and discovers several cuts on her torso.

London: _Why do they put alcohol in glass bottles?_

Suddenly there is loud banging at the door.

Sharice: "London, if you don't hurry the fuck up, I am going to beat your ass!"

Life isn't always this way for London. Sharice isn't always like this…just most of the time. London is less sensitive to it now and she's lost count of all the bruises and the broken bones. Sharice is constantly apologizing and telling London that she loves her. They're all each other has, she says. This information is best taken with a grain of salt for all the difference it makes. London's dad, Kevin, is out there somewhere, even if he doesn't want to be apart of her life, she takes comfort in knowing that there is someone else in the world connected to her. Finishing getting dressed in the dim light of the bathroom, London takes in her surroundings. The only new thing in the bathroom would have to be the soap. Everything else is stained a shade of dingy brown. London has tried time and time again to clean the stains but it is as good as it gets.

It's obvious that London is running late because the water has run cold. Everyone else in the apartment building has gone through the hot water. She can hear them. Threatening to kill, kick out, or call the cops on each other. Already the sound of breaking glass, slamming doors, gunshots, and crying babies fills the building. Sharice fits right in with them.

Sharice: "London, if you aren't our here in 10 seconds, I'm gonna bust in there and give you a beating like you've never had before!"

It probably will be very similar to several beating that London has received but she's out by seven. Sharice is standing there with a chair ready to break into the bathroom. This is a woman of her word.

Sharice: "It's about time! Get in the kitchen and eat!"

London seats herself at the kitchen table gladly. For all her mother's faults she is an excellent cook. The smell of fresh omelets fills the air.

Sharice: "Since you had to be so lazy, I can't give you a ride to school."

London: "That's okay. I'll skate there."

Sharice: "Well, stay out of the street and wash these dishes before you leave."

Sharice heads for the door, but just before making her way out she throw out a phrase that never sounds quite sincere to London.

Sharice: "Love you, baby."

And like that she's gone. So much the better. London finishes the omelet and gulps down her orange juice. Knocking out the dishes in a timely fashion, grabs her skates and leaves the apartment. Stopping on the sidewalk to put them on, she watches the hustle and bustle of the city she has grown to hate yet tolerate. One day she will break free of this city and never come back. She turns on her portable cd player to her favorite song and skates of to school, the sweet sound of Tena Jones' voice flowing into her ears…

_Oh, Baltimore…ain't it hard just to live…_


	2. A bearded woman with a message

London made her way across town to get to school. She was running late, so she kicked her skating into high gear. She is her mother's daughter so her school record isn't the best. One more tardy and she would be suspended for a day. She really didn't want to have to explain a suspension to her mom. Even though London was struggling in school, she was committed to graduating. Anything she had to do to get away from Baltimore and her mother. If she did manage to graduate from high school, she would be the first in her family to do so. As far as she knew, anyway.

"Hey, London!"

"_Oh no,." _London thought. The only person who yelled her name like that was the old, bearded lady that lived on the corner between the high school and the market.

"Hi, Ms. Dalton. I'm sorry I can't stop now, I'm late for…"

"Stop blabbering and come here for a sec!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Dalton, but I really…"

"Girl, don't make me get my cane out!"

London stopped for a sec. Of course she did. There was nothing that London despised more than getting beaten. And hearing Ms. Dalton threaten to beat her with a cane had sent a chill of fear up her spine. Compliance washed over her like a flood. All to avoid another beating.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Dalton. I'm coming."

"I know you better! You ain't no good for nothing! Nothing but a lazy…"

London didn't hear the rest of what Ms. Dalton said. She was too busy checking herself. Who was Ms. Dalton to tell her that she was any less of a person than she was. In fact, London was pretty sure that she was a little better than Ms. Dalton. Ms. Dalton had been sitting on that same step on the corner since the day she was rejected from all the homeless shelters for her wild behavior. Ms. Dalton drank, did drugs, cursed at all people who passed her by, and did even dirtier deeds if the passersby were as drunk as she was. Why should London let this poor excuse for a woman push her around and make her feel like less of a person than she was?

"You know what, Ms. Dalton? I really don't have time for this right now. I HAVE to get to school."

Ms. Dalton sighed. A huge loaded sigh. It almost sounded like she blew out every bit of air in her body. For some reason this caused London to stand still. She wasn't quite sure what would come next, but she mentally prepared her self to run if need be.

"Girl…" Ms. Dalton started. She was not used to being spoken to it that manner. "Well you best tell your mama to get me my dope or give me back my money or I'll be coming after both of you…and I ain't the only one who is gettin' a little impatient!"

"Yes ma'am." London said, and then took off down the sidewalk. She'd be lucky if she got to school on time now. But one thought was nagging her mind more than a tardy. Her mom was selling drugs? London wondered when this had started. But more than that, she wondered what kind of trouble that her mom was about to get herself into now.


End file.
